


JWP 2020 #21: If The Coat Fits

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Early Days, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, The effects of tailoring on the modern Victorian gentleman of discernment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: When I first met Watson, he was ill, underweight, and his clothes did not fit him.  Written for JWP #21 over on Watson's Woes.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	JWP 2020 #21: If The Coat Fits

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Если пальто подходит](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704856) by [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn)



> **Warnings** : Nothing but fluff here, folks. And written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
>  **Prompt** : Coat Porn: Whether it's BBC Sherlock's amazing Belstaff, Joan Watson's slickers, or classic Victorian overcoats, let outerwear be your inspiration for today's entry. The last time we had this prompt, [this happened.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321659)

When I first met Watson, he was ill, underweight, and his clothes did not fit him. They were somewhat worn and in dull colors, very much like the man himself. I could read the history of illness and lack of income in every worn spot on his cuffs, in every extraneous wrinkle of loose material.

Much as I failed to appreciate the depths and richness of Watson at that first meeting, I failed to anticipate what sort of appearance he might have when not ill and not poorly dressed.

It was some months after the first time Watson accompanied me on a case before I learned differently. Watson found himself in funds (a lucky wager at his club), and with the weather turning bitter, went to a local tailor to have a winter coat made up for himself.

I was utterly unprepared for the effect when Watson wore the final product for the first time. It fit his healthier frame impeccably, showing off the broadness of his shoulders and the trimness of his figure. The tailor had provided a complimentary scarf as an accompaniment to the coat. Whether by coincidence or design, one of the colors in its weave exactly matched the hue of Watson’s eyes.

I noted every detail as I completely lost the thread of thought I had been pursuing at the time.

That was the winter clients first started flirting with Watson. This, at least, I foresaw without any difficulty – and forestalled with equal alacrity.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 21, 2020.


End file.
